Possesion
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: Future Rogue is back, but this time kidnapping girls. Did I mention he's a vampire? What's going to happen to the females he kidnapped? Why am I asking you questions when you don't know? Will they be saved? And what do Ultear and Ur have to do to with it! GMG Never happened, but Sabertooth is popular. Ultear didn't turn old/die either! (Rogue x Lucy, Yukino x Sting)


**IM SORRY! I JUST HAD THIS IDEA FOR AGES, I TRIED THROWING IT OFF BUT IT WOULDNTTT D: -CRIES- that's why, I will not update until I have finished at least TWO stories. I'm thinking of making each story this length:**

**Seven Deadly Sins: 10/20 chaps.**

**How To Save A Life: 2 chaps**

**Hold on, just listening to Natsu's Theme Nightcored –SLAMS OFF BUTTON- There we go! CONTINUE!**

**Love By A Tower: maybe 5 chaps?**

**Music To My Heart: 30 chaps**

**Rise From The Ashes: 40/50 chaps (Idk, I'mma try make it drag on as long as I can! ****)**

**This story: 10/20 chaps (I cant have it dragging on too long anyway, because of the plot.)**

**Daylights End: 5 chaps, nobody really likes it so it will be short. **

**Also, please remember that, I LOST ALL FILES! NAOOO! SO, all the stories I was ABOUT to upload just GONEEE! So I'll get them all fixed in a week :3 Derp. CONTINUE!**

**Normal P.O.V, Sabertooth Guild **

Yukino sat at a table in the guild, unusually silent.

'_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? Just after we cleared up that Future Rogue stuff as well….' _She thought, frowning.

"Yukino! You coming on a mission?" Rufus asked.

Yukino was snapped out of her daze. "H-huh!? O-oh! Umm.. No thank you, Rufus!"

"Alright." Rufus replied, before grabbing a mission and getting Orga to do it with him.

**Normal P.O.V, Lamia Scale Guild**

Sherry wasn't as focused as usual.

'_I'm scared for no reason… what on earth is going on!?'_ She thought fed up.

She denied all mission requests all day, and eventually burst out of rage.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT A STINKING MISSION!" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chelia cried before running off.

"Great. I scared my cousin!" Sherry groaned.

She decided to just go home and call it a day.

**Normal P.O.V Fairy Tail**

Lucy cheerily walked in at about 4pm.

"Mira-san~! Could I have a strawberry milkshake with some eggs?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! I'll go tell the assistant cook, he's going to join a guild but he doesn't know which one, so he's going to cook for a few guilds to choose!" Mira said cheery.

"Oh, that's great!" Lucy grinned.

"Ah! Here we go, Lucy!" Mira smiled as she handed her the the dish.

"Thanks."

Lucy ate the eggs, which tasted different, and drank the strawberry milkshake, which looked like it some sort of sugar in it.

**Timeskip: 2 hours later, 6pm.**

Gray, Natsu, and Erza walked up to Lucy and sat beside her.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Hello Lucy." Erza nodded.

"Sup Lucy?" Gray said.

"Hi guys! Nothing much, Gray, except I feel a bit….sick.." Lucy replied.

"Go home then?" Erza suggested.

"Ok, bye!" Lucy replied.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu said grinning his usual…. Grin.

Lucy began to walk home, and noted it was dark.

"Gotta hurry…" She muttered.

"Miss?" A voice called out.

Lucy spun around. "Ye-" She paused. Nobody was there.

"Gotcha now!" A voice taunted, grabbing her behind.

Lucy shrieked, while looking up, her eyes widened. "No.." She gasped.

Holding her, was the Future Rogue Cheney.

"Did you know, I'm a vampire? I never told anybody. But now, that my first plan failed, I just had to move onto this plan. I can't wait to get all the beautiful guild women! Already caught two. Meredy, her name is I think. She screamed in agony. I liked that." He laughed.

Lucy's eyes widened "M-Meredy?! What did you do to her?!"

"Don't worry. She's just passed out, I suppose." He laughed.

"Enough chit-chat! It's your turn, then I'll get that saber girl, the Lamia woman, and a few others. Then it will be complete!" He laughed.

He looked down at Lucy's terrified face, then sunk his fangs into her neck.

"ARGH!" She cried out.

She passed out, and he flew away with her into the now dark sky.

**Next morning: At Fairy Tail, Normal P.O.V **

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" Erza asked.

"No, can't say I have, Erza, sorry!" Mira replied smiling.

"Ok. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Lisanna and Carle, we are going to Lucy's! Come on!" Erza said and marched out, the others in tow.

"Ara, ara!" Mira sighed while smiling.

**At Lucy's**

As the team walked in, they noticed Lucy was not there, and suddenly Lisanna spotted a letter. She walked over and picked it up.

"_Dear Team Natsu,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you._

_I quit the guild, I'm going to get stronger than any of you weaklings, though! Oh wait, never mind, why am I trying to be her? This is really Future Rogue Cheney._

_I have come back to start a guild, and Lucy Heartfilia will be apart of it._

_Maybe you should try protect Sherry Blendy and Yukino Aguria too, they are next._

_We have two out of seven. Meredy and Lucy Heartfilia, Pride and Envy. They, will be part of the Seven Deadly Sins, _

_Never will they ever know their past, and it's because you hurt them._

_Especially you, Natsu Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss. Be proud! _

_By the way, don't bother trying to find us. Zeref sealed our magic off. Cheers! – Future Rogue" _Lisanna read out.

"L-Lucy… c-captured..?" Wendy asked.

"N-no.. vampires d-don't exist!" Gray yelled.

Tears were spilling down Lisanna's face as she clutched the letter.

She ran out the apartment towards the guild.

"MIRA-NEE!" She cried out.

As she burst into the guild, everyone stared in shock.

"L-Lisanna what's wrong?!" Mira asked, worry evident in her voice.

Lisanna threw the letter at her and fell to the ground crying.

Mira read aloud,

"_Dear Team Natsu,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you._

_I quit the guild, I'm going to get stronger than any of you weaklings, though! Oh wait, never mind, why am I trying to be her? This is really Future Rogue._

_I have come back to start a guild, and Lucy Heartfilia will be part of it._

_Maybe you should try protect Sherry Blendy and Yukino Aguria too, they are next._

_We have two out of seven. Meredy and Lucy Heartfilia, Pride and Envy. They, will be part of the Seven Deadly Sins,_

_Never will they ever know their past, and it's because you hurt them._

_Especially you, Natsu Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss. Be proud! _

_By the way, don't bother trying to find us. Zeref sealed our magic off. Cheers! – Future Rogue"_ Mira read out.

"O-oh m-my M-Mavis…" Mira whispered.

Then, Jellal burst through the doors.

"Has anyone seen Meredy!?" He asked panicked.

Erza cried as she handed him the letter.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I failed Ultear! Meredy, Ultear, I am so sorry!" He cried as he fell to his knees.

**That's it for now :3 **

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I FINISH AT LEAST 2 STORIES, I REPEAT!**

**So um, do you like it? I'm waiting for my dinner, and I have Rice! Just plain rice, so bye!**


End file.
